


Plan B (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, love potion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Lupin. Bog standard love potion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> Tile：Plan B  
> Author: Halrloprillalar （http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_harry_potter.php ）
> 
> 原文地址：http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/000318.php

 

**计划赶不上变化**

 

 

Tile：Plan B

Author: Halrloprillalar （<http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_harry_potter.php> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter 

August 1, 2004 

Categories： [Harry Potter](http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_harry_potter.php), [Slash](http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/cat_slash.php)

Rating：R. 

Fandom/Spoilers： Harry Potter. Books and movies. 

**Summary** **：**

Snape/Lupin. Bog standard love potion fic. 

**Disclaimer** **：**

Rowling, not me. 

 

 

原文地址：<http://prillalar.com/fic/stories/000318.php>

 

 

授权：

<http://prillalar.livejournal.com/441969.html>

 

**Translation request**

[**lzqsk**](http://lzqsk.livejournal.com/) 2009-10-23 02:45 pm UTC

 

Hello prillalar,

 

Sorry to bother you!

I've read your HarryPotter Snupin Fics "Misanthropy,Lycanthropy, And The Pursuit Of Knowledge" and "Plan B" about one and half year ago, at that time I wanted translate it into Chinese in order to share with other fans. I've emailed you then, but letters might be lost in the spam folder.

So could you please tell me your currently email? I'll write to you about the details.  
  


Thank you for those beautiful works!  
  


Best wishes,

Doris

lzqsk at hotmail dot com

 

 

**Re: Translation request**

[**prillalar**](http://prillalar.livejournal.com/) 2009-11-01 10:27 pm UTC

 

I'm sorry I missed replying to this. I'm very happy you liked the stories enough to want to translate them! Please feel free to go ahead. :)

 

 

摘要：

Snape和Lupin，与爱情药奋斗

 

 

 

**=== Plan B** **计划赶不上变化** **===**

 

 

 

“你在我房间里做什么？”Snape对Lupin报以嘘声。

 

“来找你，”Lupin说道，“我该喝缚狼汁了，因为还有两天就是满月。”

 

“我在你桌子上放了一个高脚杯，”Snape说，“我建议你现在就过去喝掉。”

 

“是啊，我刚刚已经喝了些。”Lupin晃晃手里半空的长颈瓶，“它就放在坩埚旁边。”

 

一阵无奈的晕厥席卷Snape：“Lupin，你这个傻瓜，”他说，“那不是你的药。”

 

“哦？”Lupin惊讶的举起瓶子仔细端详，“我就说喝着怎么有点奇怪。这是什么？”

 

“今天下午我从学生那里没收的。”Snape给了Lupin一个足以冻僵他的微笑，“爱情药。”

 

Lupin瞬间脸色发白：“但是……学生……这太困难了，当然。这肯定没有效果的。”他凑近闻了闻那个小瓶，“会有效么？”

 

“通常来说，我同意你的看法。”Snape说，“但是这个学生是Granger小姐。”

 

“这下坏了。”Lupin放下小瓶，“我们该怎么办？”

 

“我们？我可不是那个胡乱喝魔药的笨蛋，更何况连标签都还没有贴就喝了。所以这是你的问题。”

 

“你不能就这样无视！我们甚至不知道这是哪种爱情药！这一定会变成一场灾难的。”Lupin用力拽了拽领口，“那你为什么把它放在这里，还一直这么烫？”

 

哦该死的。“闭上眼睛。”Snape恨恨地说，“现在。”

 

“为什么？”Lupin瞥了Snape一眼，“为了让你能趁机跑掉丢下我一个？”

 

“闭上！现在！”

 

“很好，”Lupin一边说一边闭上眼睛。“你现在是不是要和我玩游戏，Severus？如果你愿意可以把我的眼睛蒙起来。”他再一次拽拽长袍，摸索着严丝合缝的扣子。

 

哦，该死的该死的该死的。Snape走到门前，放了三个不同的上锁咒，然后来到壁炉，施放消音咒、反偷窥咒以及抗酸咒[真奇怪，为什么是抗酸咒？原句：Then he warded the fireplace and did a sound-dampening spell. And an anti-opacity spell. And an antacid charm——某鱼注]。接着一转身，发现Lupin就在自己身后，满脸通红，衣衫不整。

 

“我们玩儿什么，Severus？”Lupin说着，身体倒向Snape。

 

Snape本想躲开，但是在他做出行动之前耳边似乎有种强烈的力量支配了身体，于是他扶住Lupin的胳膊，让他靠在自己身上，然后开始思索究竟要怎么解决。在他研究出魔药的配方，配制出解药之前，他必须要制止Lupin这种危险的行为。

 

“你想把我捆起来么？”Lupin含糊不清的问道，“这肯定很有趣。”他爬上Snape的腿，这让Snape打了个冷颤。

 

“伙计，自己站好。”Snape无语，“你已经被爱情药影响了，记得么？你现在满脑子都是你爱我。”

 

“哦，我没有爱上你，”Lupin说，“我只不过想干你。”

 

Snape感到浑身汗毛倒竖鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。“你能不能控制自己一点，这样我也能去给你配解药？拜托你，用用脑子，Lupin，别用下半身思考。”（原句：Use your brain, Lupin, not your libido）

 

“就二十分钟，你能不能乖乖坐下，闭上嘴，把手放在自己身上？不然我只好用束缚咒了。”Snape看着Lupin，越来越觉得他简直比别的任何事情都要棘手。“或许，我应该直接就用。”

 

“不要，”Lupin说道，额头布满细小的汗珠，“那是魔药，我明白。我就坐在这儿等着你，别担心，不会有事的。”

 

“你确定？”

 

“当然，”Lupin虚弱地微笑，“毕竟我已经不是荷尔蒙激发的年轻人了，我能控制的。”

 

Snape看着Lupin直到他安静坐到房间角落，盘着腿，手也规规矩矩。现在要去测试魔药了，魔药教授从他的储藏柜拿出一些指示剂、灯芯还有小瓶，然后返回去拿那个装着爱情药的长颈瓶。

 

Lupin又过来了，脸更红，眼神更迷茫。Snape抽出他的魔杖——一切都太快了，“统——”只来得及说半个词，剩下的咒语就被Lupin堵回了自己口中。

 

就算他能说出来，也没甚么更有力的咒语能够形容此时Snape的感觉了。他窒息着，一巴掌扇过去，但是Lupin的手紧紧捏着他的嘴，最终一大口魔药被灌下。

 

这真是让人恶心：浓稠厚重的液体伴着一股刺鼻的霉味，余韵让Snape想起了那些他最不喜欢蔬菜。魔药教授怀疑自己是不是喝够了分量，他紧紧闭上眼睛，等待着，想看看是不是会有什么反应。到目前为止一切正常，只不过……不，那只是Lupin在他的背上摩挲。“离我远点儿，傻瓜。”Snape一边说一边尝试着甩开Lupin，他失败了，有些什么东西摔碎的声音——很可能是那些小瓶——掉在地上了。

 

“你现在愿意和我一起了么？”Lupin问道。他的手指慢慢缠上Snape的长袍，他的气息——闻上去就像是那些青菜——喷在Snape脸上。Snape双手并用想要推开Lupin，这次成功了，不过代价是更多的玻璃杯壮烈牺牲。

 

Snape究竟在做什么？他必须要闭着眼睛，制止Lupin并且限制他的行动；然后他还要看看这里是不是幸存了足够多的魔药能够去测试，以便配制解药，所有的过程中都绝对不能看Lupin一眼，就算是解药配制成功了也绝对不行。有些魔药的作用可是无法掌握的。

 

这很狡猾，简直太狡猾了。他得拿出魔杖，必须在Lupin反应过来之前念出束缚咒。如此他不得不让Lupin靠近自己，以防失败。至少那不会是个问题吧——不过Lupin现在正站在他的身后，舔着他的脖子，就好像是那些讨厌的吸血鬼，而且再一次抓紧了他。

 

好吧，他计划慢慢转过身，装得要拥抱Lupin似的，然后在确定了狼人就在自己前面的时候，猛地施放束缚咒，一定会正中目标。接着他将把Lupin塞进柜厨——闭着眼睛，他只能摸到那里，更何况那里也有足够的空间——关上门。之后他只需要找出魔药的配方然后配制解药就好了。这可真是个好主意。

 

Snape慢慢从袖子中抽出魔杖，慢慢转身，听到Lupin讨厌的唇离开了自己的肌肤。小心翼翼的，他伸出手摸索着Lupin的位置，不料Lupin抓住他，然后他们摔倒在地板上。

 

“Lupin，你这个不折不扣的杂种！”Snape咬牙切齿。Lupin眼光闪烁不定，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。这种气势第二次击败了魔药教授，他睁开了眼睛。哦不妙，这可超出了原本的计划。

 

无论如何，或许他并没有喝下足够剂量的魔药，或许他不会产生任何的欲望，或许他能够完全抗拒Lupin炽热的眼神甘美的唇瓣和倚在自己身上的那份确实的重量。

 

或许，他不能。

 

Snape在同内心抗争，试图将这样的感觉挥之一空，尝试着控制自己，让身体听从大脑的指挥。但是，显而易见，不论对他还是对Lupin，那都是不可能的。更甚一步，现在他发觉自己已经不再想抗拒了。

 

他张开双臂环住Lupin，狠狠地亲吻他，唇齿相接。Lupin轻轻卷过Snape的舌，啃着他的嘴唇。空气中弥漫着令人昏倒的蔬菜味，但是那很不错，简直是Snape尝过的最美味的东西。

 

他们在地板上翻来滚去，然后重重靠在屋子中间的桌台上。又有什么东西摔碎了，不过已经顾不上那许多。他们此刻正全神贯注的奋力挣脱穿长袍，接着急不可待的想要融为一体：爱抚、吮吸、纠缠、扭动、做爱、做爱、做爱。

 

当Lupin盯着Snape后退的时候，时间已经接近午夜了。Snape凑近，激情还没有结束，永远都不会结束。“过来。”他哑着声音，亲了亲Lupin的肚子。多美好的肌肤啊，柔软的毛发一直向下延伸，令人爱不释手。

 

“不要，”Lupin一边说一边躲开他，“Severus，魔药。”

 

“你可以等会儿再拿。”Snape抬头看着Lupin。究竟发生了什么事情？

 

“爱情药。你的药力还没有过。不过我想也就只差几分钟了。”

 

Snape觉得自己朦朦胧胧想起了一些关于爱情药的事情，但是管它做什么？“我只要几分钟就好。”他对Lupin笑笑。

 

Lupin脸上掠过一丝异样的神色，他往后又退了退。“天啊，怎么满地都是碎玻璃。”他的脚在出血，红红的流了一地。Snape想把他的脚抱在怀里，舔Lupin的伤口，吮吸他的脚趾。

 

“让我来。”他说着，掰过Lupin的脚踝。狼人叹了口气，但是他没有反抗。Snape仔细清理干净伤口上的碎玻璃，然后将唇覆了上去。舌尖的触感和浓重的汗味让魔药教授猛然醒悟，自己竟然把Lupin的臭脚放在了自己的嘴里！

 

“上帝，”他郁闷地说，“爱情药。”

 

“对不起。”Lupin充满抱歉。他小心穿过地板，在一堆乱七八糟的衣物中翻找。Snape瞥见那遍布苍白肌肤的抓痕和咬痕消失在Lupin的长袍下，然后他简直不敢看自己的身体了，只是接过狼人抛过来的衣服，迅速穿好。

 

“说抱歉是远远不够的。”

 

“我不知道还能说什么。”Lupin没有看Snape，那很好。如果在他们有生之年Snape都不会再看到Lupin才好呢。

 

“出去。”Snape冷冷道。

 

“可是，我真的需要缚狼汁。”

 

很好，非常好。现在Snape最不愿意做的倒数第二件事情就是帮助Remus Lupin了，不过他最最不愿意做的事情就是向Dumbledore解释为什么他不愿意帮助Lupin。“如果它还在，那么只能说你很幸运。”他说，不过坩埚安然无恙。他给Lupin倒了一杯，看着他喝掉。“现在你可以走了么？”

 

“Severus……”Lupin欲言又止，神色怪异。

 

“还有什么事？”

 

“我想这有混性效果。”

 

“什么样的混性效果？”语气中不带丝毫波澜。

 

“那个……”Lupin看着他，如果那是真的，一定会更加觉得羞愧吧。“我想，爱情药又开始起效了。”

 

魔杖，魔杖，Snape的魔杖到哪里去了？在衣服下面？还是桌台上？在他找到魔杖之前，Lupin再一次栖身上前，吻着他，并且把手伸进了他的长袍。Snape愣愣站着，任凭狼人的手爬上他的背，任凭Lupin攫取他的唇瓣夺走他的呼吸。之后他放下肩膀，认命般道：“至少，这一次去卧室吧。”然后不容分说，拖起Lupin就走。

 

 

第二天的晚餐有很多青菜，Snape毫不犹豫离开了餐桌，Lupin紧随其后。

 

Hermione远远地看着她的教授们，偷偷笑了。

 

 

FINIS

 


End file.
